priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy West
'''is a PriPara idol and 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is voiced by Azuki Shibuya, a member of i☆Ris. She is the older twin sister of Leona West and is of Canadian (her father) and Japanese (her mother) heritage. She sometimes mixes English with Japanese when speaking. Her preferred brand is Fortune Party. She made a cameo debut in Episode 11. In Episode 14, she formed the unit Dressing Pafé with Shion Todo and Leona West. Appearance Dorothy has short, light blue hair with a single braid on the right, while her hair accessories are worn to the left. Her eyes are bright blue. Personality She is bright and cheerful while having an Idol type personality. She's prideful and somewhat immature although she can be very serious when needed, as shown during Episode 13. She is also shown to be bossy sometimes and wants things to go her way and has been noted to have a sharp tongue. She is a little flirty at times and sometimes tries to use her charm to win other people over. Despite that as the series goes on, many of these traits start to dissipate a bit as she gets along with Laala and her friends. It is shown that she does care for her friends and values her friendship with them and if she felt a friend betrayed her or didn't value them as she does them, she would take it rather hard. Her catchphrase is "Tension Max!" Relationships *Leona West' - They're twin siblings and are very close. Dorothy is highly protective of Leona and thinks very highly of him. Leona in turn looks up to Dorothy and is the anchor that keeps Dorothy grounded. *'Usagi' - After Usagi is ditched by Sophie in order to join SoLaMi♡SMILE, Usagi and Dorothy share vengeful feelings for SoLaMi♡SMILE, so he agrees to make them into the better unit. *'Shion Todo' - The two are very different and as a result often get into disputes with each other. She is somewhat annoyed by Shion since she seems to prefer Leona and her stubbornness, however she does like her and values her friendship with her. *'Laala Manaka' - Dorothy and Laala's relationship seems to be closer in episode 53 where Laala refused to leave Dorothy and insisted on staying with Dorothy even though the situation was very creepy. Laala is also her teammate in the PriPara Police. *[[Nino Nijiiro|'Nino Nijiiro']]' '- Nino looks up to Shion greatly and strive to take over her. She and Leona advice Nino in reaching that goal and works together to find Shion when she was on that journey. *[[Mikan Shiratama|'Mikan Shiratama']]' '- Dorothy's teammate in the PriPara Police. Significant Coords *Twin Gingham Coord - Her first casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 28. *Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change Coord. Starting from Episode 29 - Episode 52 this coord becomes her casual coord. *Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when she Cyalume Changes with Dressing Pafé. From Episode 28 - Episode 52. *Dream Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord - The upgrade to the Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord. It is used from Episode 39 - Will I become an Idol Once Again!? - present. *Fresh Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord - The upgrade to the Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord and is used from Episode 53 - present. *Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord - Her first super cyalume coord. *Team Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord - Her new super cyalume coord. Etymology '''Dorothy': Coming from a Greek (and English) origin, meaning "Gift of God", coming from the Greek name "Dorothea". West: West is a direction on a map. This can be considered a pun since Laala's last name means center, Mirei's last name means south, Sophie's last name means "Northern line" (north) and Shion's last name means "Southern Shrine" (south). Trivia * She shares a few traits with Kaede Ichinose from Aikatsu! in appearance, their cheerful personalities, being half-foreign, and being pop-type idol characters who often uses English words and phrases in her sentences (however Kaede has a more expanded range of words where Dorothy mainly uses "max"). * Leona and Dorothy are the first main characters in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara universe to be twins. They are the third pair of twins overall, following New and Mew, and Aira's younger sisters Eru & Uru Harune. *Dorothy shares her preferred brand (Fortune Party) with her brother, making them the first main characters to share a brand. *Her name ('Do'rothy) is based on the first and last note of the Solfège scale. * As seen in Episode 17, she is actually easy to scare, unlike Leona, who is not. * In Episode 20, it was shown that Leona and Dorothy inherit their personalities from their mother. * Dorothy refers to herself using "boku," which is a masculine pronoun. *Her birthday is February 5th. **Her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius. *In Episode 31, it was shown that Dorothy has received over one thousand warning tickets. *Dorothy and Laala were on the same team for every Dream Idol Grand Prix. *Dorothy is the last one of SoLaMi Dressing to get their Super Cyalume Coord. *Her favorite food is monjayaki. *In the early sketches, she, along with Leona were going to have white hair. *She shares her voice actress with Pitsuji as well as Ruu Asuka from Kiratto Pri☆Chan. *Dorothy placed #1 in the Dream Team election that happened at Prism Stone stores in Japan from December 23, 2017 to February 28, 2018. *As of Episode 189, Dorothy, along with Shion and Leona, or Dressing Pafé become God Idols. **However, they relinquished their title as God Idols in episode 191. Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Main Character Category:Anime Category:West Family Category:Pop Idol Category:Fortune Party user Category:Twin Category:Dressing Pafé Member Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters Category:Dressing Flower Member Category:Cosmic Omurice da Vinci Member Category:PriPara Police Member Category:FriendAll Member